


Sunset Ride

by dante0220



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, Sharing secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante0220/pseuds/dante0220
Summary: After the finale, Diego wrestles between keeping his secret and telling Victoria.  Don Alejandro tells him to do the right thing where Victoria's concerned.
Relationships: Victoria Escalante/Diego de la Vega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Victoria's Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> : New World Zorro belongs to the Family Channel and other copyright holders.

Chapter 1 [Right at the End of the Series Finale]

Los Angeles and its residents had run the entire emotional gauntlet. They celebrated at Victoria’s Tavern on the previous night. Emissary Gilberto Rescendo shocked everyone at his sunrise resurrection. Finally, they watched as Alcalde Soto and his lancers led a horse with said-Emissary’s corpse slung over its back. Sergeant Jaime Mendoza’s ‘pardon by circumstance’ and the survival of the De la Vegas relieved the villagers as well. And that was before Diego’s announcement of Felipe’s adoption kickstarted yet another celebratory mood.

Truly it was an amazing day indeed…..

****

Victoria embraced Felipe. Joy warmed her heart. She’d watched him mature from the hesitant boy to a confident teenager. She’d gained respect for his attitude especially in that he never used his disability as a crutch. And now, she’d seen Loyalty reward him with a place in the family.

As an orphan herself, she certainly understood the symbolism. Indeed, Jealousy stabbed at her for a heartbeat’s space. Longing ate at her for her mother’s warmth. She filled the void with her work at the tavern. Don Alejandro and Diego certainly made every effort to bring her into their orbit. Even if she didn’t live in their hacienda, she was part of their _familia._

_Diego…._

She peered over Felipe’s shoulder. Her eyes followed father and son across the plaza. She could clearly see Concern and Interest playing out across Don Alejandro’s face. She noted Diego’s anxiety and stiff movements. His eyes skittered away from his father’s persistent attention….

…and toward her….

She pondered that observation. She’d wondered about her best friend. Since his return from Spain, he’d been polite and a shoulder to lean on. She’d enjoyed their conversations in the tavern. She admired his artistry and intellect. If only he was not such a pacifist, she would’ve broken with tradition and gone to Don Alejandro herself. 

Felipe glanced back toward his new family. Then he turned back toward her. He wanted to sign his question but knew she wouldn’t understand. He motioned with his head.

“I am sorry, Felipe.” She kept her face toward him so he could read her lips. “I hope Don Alejandro and Diego are all right.”

Felipe smiled. He nodded. What is going on with them? 

_“Gracias.”_ She saw the two caballeros stop by a building. What are they talking about? Why couldn’t they talk about it in front of us? Her eyes narrowed. Suspicion danced with dark thoughts across her mind. 

_“There is something I think I need to tell you all for quite some time. Now would seem like an appropriate moment. Felipe with your permission….”_ Memoria replayed Diego’s words for her consideration.

And then Don Alejandro had pressed, _“Diego, there is something that has been gnawing inside of me.”_

Diego’s voice answered, _“Father, there is something I have meant to tell you for some time. Victoria, if you will excuse us?”_

 _I understand he’d be emotional about Felipe’s adoption._ She rubbed her chin. _No there’s something else. What else could it be? Diego knows he can talk to me about anything!_ She frowned. Given how the day’s events had already played out, she expected him to be wrung out emotionally. 

Diego acted quite the opposite. Despite Loss’ impact on his psyche, Hesitation and even Fear impeded his speech. His eyes lacked confidence. He weighed each word as if any of them could ruin their friendship. 

Desperation both reaching out to and shying away from her simultaneously.

 _What is it?_ She struggled with her own thinking. On the one hand, she respected Diego’s privacy. On the other hand, she wanted him to know that she was there for him.

Felipe tapped her on the arm. He figured out the source of her depression. He needed to divert her attention. He motioned toward the tavern. He made a motion with his hands as if drinking from a glass.

She nodded. “I agree. I think a cold lemonade will be good. Let’s get inside. They will join us when they’re ready.” 

Felipe grinned. His mouth and throat burned. Given the day’s increasing heat, the drink would help. Besides he wanted to get her away from the new family.

Despite his effort however, she wasn’t satisfied. _Perhaps a cold drink would get them to relax. I can hope!_ She led Felipe toward the tavern.

Curiosity and Longing would not leave her alone….


	2. Alejandro's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don Alejandro puts the pieces together for himself about Diego and Zorro.

Chapter 2 [Across the Plaza—Five Minutes Earlier]

Diego hustled his father away from Victoria and Felipe. His brother’s challenge had forced him to reveal his true skill with the blade at the hacienda. Despite being engaged with Gilberto sword to sword, he’d overheard his father.

_“Where did this come from? Never have I seen such passion or skill with a sword!”_

His father’s question about that had jarred him. He knew Don Alejandro deserved an answer. He’d prepared to spend the afternoon coming up with something unique.

_Truth_ instead of _Diversion_

_Affirmation_ instead of _Evasion_ …even at _Rejection’s_ cost….

Alejandro frowned. His eyes chased Diego’s. Questions bothered him. He’d known his son as a pacifist and a dandy to say the least. He ground his teeth at Diego’s poetry and science experiments. He’d wondered if his son had a backbone at all. 

That morning shattered every illusion.

Instead of the timid bookworm, Alejandro had witnessed Diego’s true passion and skill. He’d more than matched Gilberto thrust for thrust in their duel. His ears picked up the deeper timbre in Diego’s voice. He’d seen the spark in Diego’s eyes. 

That spark….

Alejandro stiffened. He turned to Diego once again.

Those eyes…

“Father?” Diego grabbed onto his father’s arm. Concern caused him to put the elder before his own concerns.

Alejandro shook him off. He remembered another sword fight at the hacienda. Even as the blades clashed against each other, he’d cradled Mercedes’ body in his arms. Still, despite that, he saw _Ferocity_ and _Outrage_ burn in that same fashion…

…in Zorro’s eyes….

“I…” Alejandro shook his head. He put his hand to his forehead. 

“Father, are you all right? Please! Let’s find a place for you to sit down,” Diego requested.

“No! I am fine, Diego!” Alejandro arched an eyebrow. “I was remembering something. May I share that first? Then I will listen to you.”

Diego nodded. Obviously Alejandro had to get his thoughts out. Besides, he’d have more time to shape his own story for his father. “Of course, Father.”

Alejandro nodded. “This morning has opened eyes. Wouldn’t you agree? I mean there is your brother. We had to deal with his kidnapping. And then there was Zorro’s help in all of this. I mean he was instrumental.” He looked deeply into Diego’s eyes. “Wasn’t he?”

Diego shrugged. “Of course, Father. Zorro is always there when we need him. He certainly had his hands full with the Emissary.”

“Yes, yes.” Alejandro considered Diego again. He noted the furrowing eyebrow on the latter’s face. “Even today, he survived an avalanche. Then he rushed back to help. Interesting, isn’t it?”

Diego raised an eyebrow. “Father, Zorro was nowhere near the hacienda. I had to face Rescendo.”

Alejandro sighed. He leaned close to Diego’s sleeve and sniffed the fabric. “Smells of the rock in that canyon.” He noticed the slightest crimson blemishes against the white. “Your arm.”

“Father, this is about you. Please…” Diego wanted his father to get to the bottom of his own issues. Then, he could say his own piece. “How could I smell of rock?”

“Diego, please.” Alejandro sighed. He glanced around to make sure nobody was in earshot. “Do I spell it out for you? There is the rock dust. Your arm is wounded in the exact way Zorro’s was here in the plaza. And then your eyes. Diego, I’ve never seen you like that. I’ve never seen anyone like that except one other time.” He rubbed his chin. “And I know.”

“Know what?” Diego threw his hands up in the air. “Father, this is not the time for games!”

“I would say the same, Diego.” Alejandro rubbed his son’s shoulder. He smiled. “I could not be more proud, Diego. Your eyes gave you away.”

“My eyes?” Diego looked around. 

Alejandro sucked in a deep breath. “It is interesting. Zorro had that same intensity and anger once. After Mercedes died saving me, he just appeared in the hacienda. You should have seen it, Diego. This was not his usual manner. His eyes flared like an angered bull’s. There were none of the quips. Those eyes… Your eyes, yes?”

Diego scratched his head. Relief lightened his heart. “Yes, Father.” He leaned close to Alejandro and whispered, “I am Zorro.”

Alejandro grinned. _Pride_ glistened in his eyes. “My son!” He hugged Diego tightly. “You are every bit the caballero.”

“Thank you. I cannot tell you what a relief that is to hear you say that,” Diego expressed. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I was going to say something before.”

“And that is why you hesitated before announcing Felipe’s adoption,” Alejandro realized. “Victoria should know.”

“I know. I do not want to endanger her. As long as Zorro rides, she would be in danger,” Diego objected.

Alejandro shook his head. “Perhaps. Diego, you choose to be Zorro. Victoria has chosen to be by your side. She has proven herself. Enough with the evasions!”  
“Father…” Diego bowed his head.

Alejandro smiled. “I have my answer. _Vamanos._ ”

“Father? Felipe and Victoria are waiting. We….” Diego protested.

“This is important.” Alejandro looked back toward the tavern. “This is for Victoria’s benefit as much as yours. _Vamanos_. I have something to show you.” He started toward their waiting horses.

Diego glanced back toward the tavern. _I am sorry, Victoria. Hopefully Father knows what he is doing!_


	3. Don Alejandro's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alejandro leads Diego out to the former Sanchez hacienda. There he reminds his son of certain things...

Chapter 3 [Former Sanchez Estate—Twenty Minutes Later]

Alejandro pressed the pace up the trail. _Regret_ and _Broken Dreams_ whipped his progress from the pueblo. His mouth twisted into a grim frown. Faster and ever faster did he push the gentle horse underneath. Occasional glances assured him that Diego maintained the pace.

But then, he’d seen Diego break overland speed records on Toronado’s back….

Alejandro rasped. A twinge stabbed through his heart. He understood duty well. As a caballero, he followed his father’s advice. He married and cared for Donna Maria. He’d raised and savored his time as Diego’s father. Still, he’d allowed the world to intrude on several occasions. Its desires came between his heart and himself. 

None bigger than with his _Mercedita_ ….

“Father! Where are we going?” Diego called ahead. Desperation added to his voice’s presence.

Alejandro raised his hand. He merely motioned ahead. Duty had cost him the love of his life. He would be damned if it exacted the same toll on Diego. Much as Diego would do for Felipe, he’d prepared for this day. He’d prepare the necessary petition to the Crown on Victoria’s behalf. 

For what Victoria and her family endured, a favor was due….

He rounded the hairpin turn in the path. He pushed his horse up the carriage road into the former Sanchez rancho. Just before the old house, he pulled up on the reins. “WHOA!!!”

Diego stopped right behind him. He looked at the neglected hacienda. He recognized _Señora Villero’s_ family estate. Away from the pueblo’s affairs, only the wind’s whisper through the grasses reached his ears. In the year or so since her murder, he’d seen children play in this field. He’d volunteered to accompany Victoria up here.

In that field, Victoria galivanted with the children. Her eyes sparkled. She’d laugh with them. Then, her eyes would beckon to him inviting him to join him in that patch….

…that is if Diego wasn’t rough housing himself. In similar way, he abandoned the caballero’s manner. He gave to each child a piece of himself. He received back their joy and lightening of hearts.

But nothing more important than the joy felt by _La Dama de su Corazón_.

Diego shook off the reverie. Now that Alejandro had brought them there, the answers to his questions were obvious. He sucked in a deep breath. Rather than call out like an irreverent child, he allowed the elder a measure of respectful space. He followed about a dozen paces back.

Alejandro crossed the grass. He fought back the tears stinging at his eyes. Instinct guided his every step toward the lonely grave halfway down the hillside. His feet plodded the path by rote. He bent over the stone marker. His handkerchief made quick work of any dust or dirt. “ _Hola, Mercedita._ I know. It has been far too long since my last visit. For that, I am sorry.” He sucked in a composing breath. “I trust you see how the children play here? They love this place. And they are not the only ones.” He looked back at Diego. “It seems that some children are bigger than others.” _Mischief_ widened the grin.

Diego shook his head. His father’s words and the previous reverie prompting a smile of his own. He conceded a nod but no more. Rather, he contented himself to listen.

Alejandro shrugged. His eyes sparkled at her stone. “It seems that the two bigger _niños_ care for each other. The tavern keeper, Victoria, you remember her? She and my son, Diego, care for one another. But try getting them to admit it. As we were, both of them are too caught up in their own worlds. As we did, they know their feelings. But try getting them to admit that to each other.” He shook his head. “Diego, in fact, is his own competition for the Señorita.”

Diego bowed his head. He had a rebuttal. Still Rebuke strangled it unspoken in his throat. _Los Angeles and New Spain need Zorro! As long as he rides, how can I keep Victoria safe?_

Alejandro patted the stone. “I brought Diego with me to remind him. I want him to know what a treasure love is. He lets his duty blind him. He fails to understand, _mi Amor_. He does not grasp that love can slip through our fingers. I was quite fortunate with Maria and you. I wish he would realize that for himself. You are never alone, _mi Mercedita. Nunca._ ” He blew a kiss toward the marker. _“Diego, gracias.”_

“For what, Father? You two deserve your moment,” Diego deflected. 

Alejandro nodded in acknowledgement. _“Si.”_ He turned to his son. “But because we waited, this is what Mercedes and I have. You heard what I said. I meant that for you as much as her.”

Diego sighed. “Father, I cannot endanger Victoria! Now I have to look out for Felipe and you. I…”

Alejandro stared. His eyes went wide. “Felipe knew? Did he help you?”

Diego smirked. Pride sparkled in his eyes. “Oh yes. More than you will ever know. There are times though that I have to look out for him. Now that means you as well. I….”

Alejandro raised an eyebrow. “And you do not think I would not look out for you? Diego! I was a caballero before you were born. I know how to deal with the Alcalde. I have my own skill to help Zorro and you.” He coughed. “And before you say it, Victoria has made her choice. You have to honor it.”

“Father!” Diego protested.

Alejandro rolled his eyes. “No, Diego! I know you both love each other! That is perfectly clear! If you keep Victoria waiting, you will lose her. Please. I know that pain. Stop this foolish dance already!” He exhaled. “She stands by Zorro now. Wait…why do I talk like this? You are Zorro.” 

Diego folded his arms across his chest. “And you will when we’re around others.”

Alejandro glared at him. “I understand that, Diego. Victoria will as well. She would die to keep your secret. She has earned the right to stand at your side.” He paced around the area.

“There is a reason why I wear a mask and act as I do,” Diego reminded him.

Alejandro nodded. “And it is most ingenious. I was completely fooled. So is everyone in Los Angeles. Diego, it is time to drop the mask in front of Victoria and me. In public, we act as if Zorro and you are different people. In private, we dispense with the pretense. That is a burden you no longer have to bear by yourself.”

Diego squirmed. Alejandro’s statement lightened his heart. Still he worried about the threats. He feared someone finding out about his secret identity. 

“Gilberto found out. I did as well. Having extra set of eyes does help to protect your back.” Alejandro added. “Trust that we can do this.” He motioned toward the grave. “Or would you rather the only place to openly express your love is this way?” 

“And if one of my…Zorro’s…enemies should kill Victoria? What then?” Diego argued. “I’ll visit like this anyhow!”

"Love is a risk, Diego. You know that already. You have seen that tragedy unfold already. Do not repeat that. Why don’t you simply ask Victoria?” Alejandro countered. He rubbed his chin. A plan simmered in his mind. “It is a simple matter to ask our cook to make some glazed chicken. I can bring up some white wine from the cellar.” He shrugged. 

"A dinner like that on such short notice? Father!” Diego’s jaw dropped. He rubbed his forehead. “You are being obvious.”

“Oh I am? Am I really? Perhaps I know how to properly court a lady? Diego, I would think in those books of yours, you would have encountered such scenes.” Alejandro chuckled. “Victoria scares you. Doesn’t she?”

“Father! I….” Diego gnashed his teeth. He clenched his fists.

“As intelligent and learned as you are, Diego, there are things that books do not teach you. Love is supposed to scare you! It keeps you aware! You do not think Victoria is uncertain around Zorro? She would not do anything to endanger you,” Alejandro pressed. “Zorro has promised to tell her.”

“Yes when his rides are finished,” Diego asserted.

Alejandro shook his head. “You know as well as I do that there will always be a need. Being a Don means far more than living in a big hacienda. We have to keep justice. We look out for the people. Zorro will ride out on Toronado. Victoria and I will watch and wait for you. That is the only change.” He put his hand on Diego’s shoulder. “Tell her. Her understanding opens the way for the other question.”

“Other question? I…” Diego rolled his eyes. “Father, one thing at a time!”

“Diego, I want to have grandchildren before the next century. Victoria would be the woman I’d want as their mother. You know that as well,” Alejandro continued. “We will host her for dinner. You can ask your questions.”

“That will not be so hard,” Diego assured him. “Victoria has already accepted a token from Zorro. It is a matter of revealing myself.” He grimaced. “There will be a small matter of dealing with the lecture that will follow.”

Alejandro coughed. “You did deceive her. Accept it. Show her you trust her. I believe the rest will take care of itself.”

“And what of her social standing? Father, I do not care but….” Diego bowed his head.

Alejandro shrugged. “What of it? It is a matter of a few documents. We can attest to her character and service. She is most worthy, Diego. No more excuses. I want you to have what I had with your mother. What Mercedes and I should have had if Villero’s bullet hadn’t killed her.”

Diego mused over his father’s proposal. “And you believe this will work?”

“Diego, you have pulled off more elaborate schemes. I have watched you do so. Or do you believe there’s someone more important and deserving than Victoria?” Alejandro jabbed.

_Annoyance_ raised Diego’s eyebrow.

“I believe you make my case for me. It is settled then. _Vamanos_. Felipe should be back at the hacienda by now,” Alejandro affirmed.

Diego eyed the sky. He noted Sol’s descent away from its zenith. “Time flies. We shall prepare. Then, at sunset….” He chuckled. “At sunset, Zorro rides.”

Alejandro nodded. _“¡Muy bien!_ Now you are making sense. One minute.” He turned back toward the grave. “ _Gracias_ for your help, _Mercedita_. Rest well.” He blew a kiss at the stone. He sighed. Then, he followed Diego back up the path and their waiting horses.

A mission awaited…


	4. Showing the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before riding to see Victoria, Diego deals with nerves. Meantime, Don Alejandro sees Zorro's cave for himself.

Chapter 4 [Forty-Five Minutes Before Sunset—De la Vega Hacienda]

The afternoon flew by. Alejandro instructed the servants to dress up the dining room as if the King himself was coming to dinner. The finest white tablecloth draped over the table. On top, two white candles awaited their light. Suits were cleaned and pressed. Carlos worked his magic in the kitchen.

Well it flew by for everyone save one person…..

****

[Parlor]

Diego set down his copy of Voltaire’s _Candide_ on the end table. He tapped his fingers against the arm rest’s varnished surface. He’d done his part for the evening’s affair. He composed a message onto a piece of his finest parchment paper. He’d tied it with a single red ribbon and accompanied it with a matching rose. 

_Fear_ and _Trepidation_ threatened to stop his heart. 

“She will not refuse. She can’t refuse.” He took a draught of tea from his cup. He nearly jumped at the tap on his shoulder.

Felipe stepped around in front of him. His eyebrow arched. He signed a message.

“Yes, Felipe. I know I have been through dangerous missions as Zorro. This is something else altogether.” Diego glanced at the clock. “It is time.” 

Felipe signed again.

“It is time to ride to the Pueblo. Zorro rides. It is time for him to keep his promise to her,” Diego revealed.

Felipe nodded.

“And, Felipe? Bring Father please.” Diego watched his former servant disappear into the passage. He slid the book back into its corresponding place on the shelf. He sucked in a heavy breath. He stood slowly. His arms and legs stiffened. 

“Diego, it is getting late. Dinner will be ready in just over an hour. Surely you should be on your way?” Alejandro supposed.

“I will be, Father. It is time you saw something first.” Diego picked up the waiting scroll. He walked over to the fireplace.

“Diego, why are you…?” Alejandro motioned toward the door. 

Felipe signed his own question.

“Father knows everything, Felipe. Patience.” Diego reached for the hidden switch. He opened the passage behind the fireplace. 

Alejandro’s eyes went wide. “How did you do that? I had no idea!”

“None of us did. I found it after my return from Spain. Come on.” Diego headed down the passage and wound around the winding passages. He descended the stone stairs into the cave.

Toronado grunted at him.

“Best look your best, _Amigo_. We’re about to have visitors,” Diego advised. He turned toward the stairs.

Felipe led Alejandro into the area.

Alejandro surveyed the cave. He marveled at the elaborate chemistry apparatus. He spied Toronado waiting in his stall. Beside the obsidian stallion rested the familiar hat and costume on their pegs. “Incredible! I knew there was a cave. But to think it was right under my feet?” He shook his head. “To think how many times Ramon and Soto fumed about it upstairs.”

“Can you think of a better place?” Diego stripped off his shirt and trousers. He slipped into his dark shirt and pants. He pulled on his heavier boots and spurs. “The best place to hide is right under people’s noses.” He held up the mask. “The _piece de resistance_.” He put it against his face and tied it in the back. His hat rested atop his head. He curled his whip and sword in his belt. “There, Don Alejandro, I believe I am ready now?”

Alejandro shook his head. Even though Diego had changed right in front of him, he was overwhelmed. The younger man spoke now with the deeper timbre. His manner and posture differed from just a few heartbeats earlier. “I believe it does. Once again, I apologize for all of the times I called you a coward. Once more, I could not be more proud of you.” He handed the scroll to Zorro. “Still I think this is your _piece de resistance_ , Zorro. Wouldn’t you say?” 

“It is indeed. _Gracias!_ ” Zorro saddled Toronado. Then he climbed up on the stallion’s back. “I will return shortly.” He directed Toronado out onto the main floor. The latter’s hoof stepped down on the floor panel.

The wall gears shifted.

The door to the outside lifted.

“That is the entrance?” Alejandro gasped. 

“It is indeed!” Zorro tipped his hat. “Go, Toronado! Victoria waits!”

Hearing her name perked Toronado’s ears. His hooves flashed barely touching the granite beneath them. In a heartbeat, he’d cleared the cave. He galloped through the deepening twilight toward the pueblo.

Alejandro watched the door set back in place. He shook his head. “Felipe, you knew about this?”

Felipe nodded. 

“Truly marvelous! We shall have to ask Diego about this at some point.” Alejandro took another look around in amazement. Then he followed Felipe back up the passage.

People could be more complex than they seemed…


	5. Tavern Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorro goes to the tavern and proposes to Victoria. (Reveal here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Revelations Most Important” is my original work.

Chapter 5 [Tavern Victoria—6:05 PM]

Victoria swiped her rag across a corner table. _Irritation_ bit hard at her mind. In between customers, she’d looked in on Felipe. She’d glanced out the door and window every ten minutes or so. Her eyes scanned the plaza for Alejandro and Diego. _Where did they go? What was so important that they abandoned Felipe here?_ She flung her rag in the pail of soap water. _It has to be about this morning._ She yanked a chair from the table and slumped down in it. She rested her chin in her hands. 

Outside, the western sky streaked itself in reds, oranges and yellows. The stars faintly twinkled in the twilight. Day offered its space to Night.

And still, no Diego or Alejandro….

She stood slowly. She closed the front door. _Experience_ reminded her that it would be a quiet night. “The last chicken burrito and some rice will do for dinner.” She sighed. Her eye wandered over the desert landscape. 

Somewhere out there, her caballero could be in trouble. Much as she and the others had seen the offered truce posted throughout the plaza, he had to have seen it. _He’d go to deal with the Emissary. Still, why hadn’t he saved Diego and Alejandro from Rescendo? Could the two missing Dons have gone to help him?_

_Zorro, if you do not show up by morning, I will go to that canyon myself!_ She set her jaw. _Determination_ would not allow her beloved hero to suffer. 

“Such a frown does not suit your visage, _Señorita._ ”

_Relief_ warmed her heart. She gazed up toward the second floor railing. “Zorro!” Her eyes sparkled. A great smile spread across her face. “I was worried.”

He shrugged. “The Emissary tried to trap me. It delayed me in the canyon. Alas! He was able to get to the De la Vega hacienda.” He thought about using his whip to lower himself down. Still his arm hurt enough to make him think twice. He made his way down the stairs and toward the counter.

She furrowed her brow at the uncharacteristic pedestrian approach. Normally he’d swing down with his whip. “All right, Zorro. What is it? You hurt yourself. Didn’t you?” Her eyes bore into his. Her eyebrow arched.

Somehow he kept in character. Her piercing look cut through his resolve. “It was not an easy escape from the canyon. It is a scratch. Think no more on it.” He raised her hand. His lips whispered _Amor’s_ wishes across her knuckles. 

“You are hurt! Am I supposed to not worry? _¡Zorro, por favor!_ It is not just because you are a hero that I care! You give so much of yourself! You ask nothing in return. Well I can give to you if you will let me.” She rubbed his shoulder. “You and my friend, Diego, should talk. You two are such a pair! Today both of you get into trouble! Do you know while you were “delayed”, Diego fought off the Emissary? He actually saved his father.” She rolled her eyes. “Still they needed the Alcalde to save them!”

He sighed. “So I have heard.” He frowned recalling the duel and subsequent near miss. “It never should have come to that. At least they are well.” He rubbed his chin. “I spoke to them on the road west of here. They were on their way to _Señora Villero’s_ former estate. Don Alejandro seemed most insistent. He had some point to make to Diego. I wonder what that might have been?”

“We were talking. Diego announced that he is adopting Felipe. Still, as he was speaking, he hesitated. It almost seemed that there was something else he was going to say and did not.” She rolled her eyes. “He and Don Alejandro rushed off toward their horses. Why would they go all the way out there?”

“I have no idea,” he lied. “However, I do know that the two caballeros have resolved matters. That is a good thing.”

_“Si.”_ She rubbed his hand. “Speaking of resolving things, you must be hungry. I was about to make dinner for myself. Would you care to join me?”

He smiled. “Actually, Victoria, I am here to offer you an invitation. For dinner, I mean.”

She took a step back. Surprise widened her eyes. “You? You’re taking me to dinner?”

“Yes. I believe I did offer that.” His heart beat faster. _Anxiety_ beaded sweat under his mask and gloves. He bowed his head. “Don Alejandro asked me to accompany him out there. He wanted to make his point to Diego. He wanted me to hear it as well.” He frowned. “I remember that day well enough at the hacienda.”

“That is right! You dealt with her husband.” She rubbed his left arm. “I can imagine how that hurts you. I know you do not want to kill.”

“I do not. I…I would protect those I care for.” He bit his lip.

She tapped her finger on the counter top. “There is something wrong. You seem most unwell.”

He sighed. _Resolve_ slipped away by degrees. Nerves frayed at his heart. “No, Victoria.” He chuckled. “My close calls today and the visit to the estate served an important purpose. They made me realize what is truly important.” He turned away from her. He wandered about the dining area.

“Then, Zorro, what is it? You know you can share your concerns with me,” she urged. She hustled to his side. “Please. Whatever it is, I am here for you.” She gazed into his eyes. “Please.”

Her eyes and tone convinced him. “Victoria, you are more important to me than you know.” He sucked in a deep breath. “I....prepared this for you.” He took out the scroll and rose. 

“You prepared this?” She accepted the parchment paper. Her eyebrow raised. _Suspicion_ sparked in her mind. She’d seen Diego compose his art on such paper. “Are you sure Diego did not help you? I have only seen him with such paper and ribbons.” She sniffed deeply of the rose. _Scent_ solidified her presumption. “This is from his hacienda. Zorro?”

He tapped his fingers on the counter. “Please, Victoria, read it. Then we will answer your questions.” 

“Answer my questions?” Then her eyes went wide. “Do you mean?” She stared at him.

“The poem first, Victoria.” He motioned toward the scroll.

“All right.” She set her bloom on the counter. She opened the scroll and read:

_“Revelations Most Important  
March 1820_

_During years four past  
Ride I for Justice  
Against Tyrants’ blast  
And iron fists_

_Long I fight  
For beloved friends  
Yet single delight  
Did heart mend_

_In darkest times  
Strong she stands  
Holding Resolve’s Line  
For Pueblo grand_

_Her belief  
Lights the way  
That I seek  
To brighten day_

_Friend Most Dear  
Ally Most True  
When she’s near  
Never I blue_

_Pact we made  
Short time ago  
Patient she’s stayed  
As Battle’s winds blow_

_After today  
Delay I can no longer  
Desire must say  
To grow stronger_

_Ready am I  
To honor promises  
No longer will I fly  
From her bliss_

_Ring I gave  
For hand most divine  
To her most famed  
To her I’d me bind_

_Time it is  
For her to know  
My true face  
So finds she bliss  
Never being alone  
In Marriage’s grace_

_Worthy she is  
My Victoria Dear  
My heart does miss  
When she’s not near_

_I pray and entreat  
That noble one  
Central Jewel of Life  
Grant she my plea  
Our pledges be done  
And honor me as Wife.”_

She trembled. Her hand went to her mouth. Shock stiffened her. “This…this is Diego’s handwriting.”

“Yes, Victoria, it is.” He took her hand in his. “I believe the piece makes the point. I have to ask. Forgive me. Will you share this life with me? Can you bear my secret?” _Uncertainty_ distracted him for a heartbeat. 

She noticed his eyes. Unlike his usual firm demeanor, _Timidity_ gleamed from them instead. She knew she’d seen that before. And she had…

…from the nobleman in question…her best friend…

“I…know…”

“Victoria, please. My questions,” he pressed. His throat tightened. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest.

She coughed. “ _Si._ Your questions. As if you need to ask? Of course I will share your life. I will keep your secret.” _Satisfaction_ prompted a smile to nearly push her cheeks from her face. _Joy’s_ tears streaked her cheeks. “Who’s asking though? Is it the man in the mask? Or is it the man under the mask? I am pledged to you, Zorro. Still, the man underneath values me as a woman and partner. To think I can have both men.” Her eyes sparkled into his. She pulled at her necklace revealing his ring. “You see? I have kept it safe. My heart has guarded it well until this moment.” She took the necklace off and handed it to him.

_Panic_ seized his chest. “Victoria, why? What?”

She sighed. “Men! I am giving it back to you for an instant.” She placed it in his right hand. Then she held out her left hand. “Now please put it on my hand _por favor._ ”

He nodded. He picked her hand up. His eyes met hers. _“Gracias.”_ He slid the ring onto her finger. He kissed the hand once more.

“ _De nada._ ” She looked around once again to make sure the coast was indeed clear. “I have both of my caballeros.” 

He smiled. “Indeed you do.” He set his hat on the counter. He removed his mask. “And I can be with you at last. You have no idea how long I have wanted to tell you.”

“Was this what you were going to say earlier?” she supposed.

He nodded. “I am going to adopt Felipe. I wanted to tell you all about the secret. That is what we were talking about across the plaza. Father reminded me that some things are worth the risk. Your love is more precious than anything else in the world. I don’t have to pretend any longer with Father or you. In public with everyone else, I will still keep up the act. You have the truth with my commitment, Victoria.” 

“That is all I have ever wanted. Of course, you will continue to ride for justice. I am your partner and love. You are mine.” She frowned. “Don Alejandro, I am sure, apologized for thinking you a coward. I owe you the same. Diego, I am sorry for doubting you.”

“Your strength lights my way.” He tied his mask back on and put his hat back on his head. “Now there is a matter of that dinner. I believe there could be some glazed chicken awaiting us at the hacienda?”

Her mouth watered. _Delight_ glittered in her eyes. “A rose, poem, engagement and my favorite meal at once? I might think you’re trying to make up for all of the secrets.” Teasing prompted a smirk. She drew her shawl around her shoulders. “We should not keep Toronado waiting. Now should we?”

He shook his head. “No indeed. He is waiting in back.” 

She went first. She stuck her head out of the door. Her eye spied nobody in sight. “It’s clear.” She walked out the door.

He slipped out. He stayed close to the building’s shadows and out of the torchlight. His eyes remained alert for the lancers. He whistled a long shrill note.

Toronado cantered into view. He whinnied at them.

“Yes, _Amigo_. I agree.” Zorro patted the stallion’s flank. “We should go.” He helped her into the saddle first. Then he climbed up behind her into the saddle. He urged his friend into a rapid gallop.

Within a few heartbeats, they had disappeared into Night’s darkness…..


	6. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorro brings Victoria back to the cave and hacienda.

Chapter 6 [Twenty Minutes Later]

Toronado’s hooves flashed in the pale moonlight. His strides ate up the distance between Los Angeles and home in short order. Landmarks streaked by. The stars seemed to shift. 

She held onto the saddle horn. His strong left arm encircled about her waist. Her pulse raced. She laughed. 

“Enjoying yourself, are we?” he supposed.

“Yes! Yes I am! I ride with you! I am not blindfolded by cloth or secrets.” She grinned at him. “Do you not enjoy this?”

He nodded. “I enjoy every such ride across the desert, Victoria. There is a peaceful serenity to the night. The moon brushes the land with its gentle light. The stars twinkle. Perhaps a coyote calls to others.” He squeezed her hand. “Watching you like this is an additional wonder. Your eyes sparkle. Your hair billows in the breeze. Your skin glistens in the moonlight. Your laughter eases my heart.”

She smiled. “As does your honesty. We are close to the hacienda. Surely you will not ride Toronado right up to it? Will you?”

“And make it easy for the Alcade? Victoria! Surely you know me better than that.” His eyes twinkled into hers. “Everything is under control.” He turned Toronado down the next incline and right at a rock face

“We are heading for that cliff!” she pointed out.

“Yes, Victoria. We are indeed.” He aimed Toronado’s slower gallop down the trail’s center. He insured that his friend’s front left hoof pressed down on the hidden trigger twenty feet from the stone wall.

On cue, the door raised allowing them to race inside.

“What?” Her eyes went wide. She looked around at the tunnel emerging into the wider expanse.

“Yes, Victoria. This is my cave. You did not think I would run us into the side of the hill. Did you?” _Amusement_ poked fun at her through his tone. He guided Toronado into his stall. “And here we are!” He dismounted and helped her down. “¡Bienvenidos!” 

She looked around his sanctum. “You truly are a man of many talents.” _Awe_ and _Admiration_ widened her eyes. She studied the working chemistry apparatus on the wooden table. “Do you use this?”

“I do my experiments here. I know it does not seem like much. I make it work however.” He turned to face her. “And with you here, it will shine like the summer sun.” He kissed her forehead. “Never forget that, Victoria.”

She blushed. “Now you flatter me. Would you be buttering me up, Diego?”

“Me? Buttering you up? I thought I was complimenting you.” He took his hat and mask off. He hung them on their hooks. “I do believe that Father and Felipe will be waiting. Your favorite dish awaits upstairs.”

“Upstairs? Do you have a table and chef in this hideout of yours?” She noticed the granite stairway.

“You will have to see. Now won’t you?” _Mischief_ tinted his reply. He took her by the hand. He led her up the stairs and into the passage. They walked about seven steps into it.

Felipe waited by its end. Instead of his usual servant garb, he wore a fine white shirt in addition to a blue suit.

“Felipe, what are you doing here?” She looked to Diego. “Does he know?”

Diego grinned. “Oh yes! He has been in the cave many times.” He nodded. “The clothes suit him. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“He is a true caballero. I wish I could tell him that. I…” She noticed Felipe signing ‘thank you’ to her. “What? How did he…?” She rolled her eyes. “You can hear me, Felipe?”

Felipe shrugged. He nodded.

“My apologies. It is most advantageous if everyone believes him to be deaf. It is amazing what people will say in front of him,” Diego explained to her.

She shot him a pointed look. “Yes. I can well imagine.” She recalled several such instances in the tavern. Ramon and later Soto would talk with the lancers or a particular collaborator on some scheme. They’d stop if customers sat too close to them. Felipe, on the other hand, did not merit such caution given his assumed condition. “It is a pity.” She smiled at the younger man. “At least here I can talk to you. Perhaps you can teach me sign language?”

Felipe grinned. He signed, “Thank you. I would like that.”

She nodded. “I shall look forward to it then.” She embraced him. “I am so glad for you, Felipe!”

“It is a welcome dinner for you both.” Diego put his arms around them. “My family.”

“That sounds truly wonderful.” She wiped a tear from her eye. She glanced at the engagement ring on her hand. 

“For you both.” Diego reminded her. He looked to Felipe. “Can you see if the way’s clear?”

Felipe looked through the peepholes in the bookcase. Seeing nobody there, he pulled the switch and opened the fireplace door. He motioned for them to follow.

She glanced at him. “And now where?”

“Step through and see. Just watch your head,” Diego advised. He followed her through the fireplace and into the parlor.

She stared at the familiar room. “We were…were….?” She took in the familiar furnishings, bookshelves and whitewashed walls around them.

“Indeed. It is a rather unique arrangement. Speaking of which, I have to change clothes. I’ll be right back.” He slipped down another hallway toward his room.

“Diego, where? Diego!” She frowned. Her eyes rolled. “I cannot believe he would just leave me here!” She settled into one of the guest chairs. Her fingers tapped on the arm rest.

Felipe patted his chest.

“Oh! I am sorry, Felipe.” Crimson streaked her cheeks. _Embarrassment_ overtook her. _Even after Diego told me, I fell into that habit once again. Pay attention! He matters!_

Felipe grinned. He raised his forefinger and hustled off.

“Now where did he go to?” She sighed. “I suppose there are worse places to be left alone.” She considered the exquisite décor and furnishings. Her feet glided over the varnished wood under them. Her mind spun. She’d enjoyed her previous visits there. Culture and Art presented themselves in rare treats for her consideration. At those times, she’d wished for such surroundings.

Candlelight glinted off of the ring and caught her eye. Its reminder represented the moment’s symbolism.

Now _Wish_ granted _Desire_ …Now she was the Lady of the Hacienda….

For the former orphan, she struggled to digest that fact. Just a few hours earlier, she would’ve been a visitor with privileges. She now belonged. She had a true family again. She had her caballero. _Love_ brought her to _Grace_. “Oh, Diego.” She felt lighter than air. She jumped to her feet and twirled about.

“Well now! I am glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Diego walked back into the room. He straightened his dark coat. His matching trousers, best white shirt and tie evoked the situation’s formality. Teasing twinkled in his eyes and smirk. 

She coughed. “I still cannot believe this! Diego, it is amazing!” She shook her head. “Listen to me go on. I have visited how many times? I know this hacienda fairly well. But it seems different.’

He nodded. “Yes I imagine it does.” He raised her hand. “It is different. Before you were family by invitation. Now…” He kissed the back of it. “Now you are my fiancée and partner. Soon we’ll be married and partners.”

“Partners.” Her eyes glistened into his. “I like the sound of that, Diego. Just remember that I’ll be your wife as well.”

“Oh I am very well aware of that.” He admired her skin’s sheen. The pale moonbeams poured over her through the window. He noted the aura surrounding her…almost like the fairies in the tomes surrounding them. Her eyes seized his attention and did not let go. “Want to know what else I’m aware of?”

“Tell me,” she bade.

“That I am the luckiest man in New Spain tonight.”

She giggled. “I knew you were wise.” She pressed her lips against his. For that minute, time itself stood still around them. _Frustration_ and _Angst_ melted away before _Amor’s_ warmth. 

A sudden clapping jolted them from _Ecstasy’s_ bliss. 

They turned to see Alejandro and Felipe observing them.

“Don Alejandro, I am sorry. We should not have….” she started to apologize.

Alejandro waved the apology off. Understanding glinted in his eyes and smile. “Victoria, please! Of course, you should! Forgive me for watching the moment. You have no idea how long I have waited for Diego to get to this point…especially with you.”

“Father!” Diego raised an eyebrow. Annoyance and Embarrassment flushed his face and narrowed his eyes. His mustache twitched. 

“He does have that way,” she teased. Her eyes jabbed at him. “But he has always watched over me. Now he trusts me with his heart and feelings. I trust him.” She gazed into her caballero’s eyes. “And now I have my Zorro and my Diego.” She kissed him on the cheek.

“And I have you, La Donna de mi Corazon.” Diego raised her hand to show off the ring on her hand. “Just so you know. We are privileged.”

“Splendid! Not that I had any doubts of course!” Alejandro grinned. “Now we have two people to welcome to our family!” He hugged her. “Congratulations and welcome to our family! I could not have asked for a better daughter than you, Victoria. And wait until you see!”

Her nose inhaled deeply of the chicken’s aroma. Her mouth watered. “You remembered.”

“But of course! It is your night as well as ours. I would have that celebration,” Alejandro affirmed. “Vamanos!” He nodded to Diego. _Well done! Well done!_

Diego took her hand. He somehow resisted the urge to break into a waltz…even if their hearts were doing so. Instead, he led her toward the table.

Never keep the hungry lady waiting….not even Zorro would do that….


	7. Standoffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria shows off her ring. The Alcalde makes some comments. Zorro takes exception....

Chapter 7 [Next Morning]

_Sol_ bounced above the eastern horizon. The air warmed a bit faster. A few last birds serenaded the pueblo before their flight north. Some residents pulled the first wagons through the gate for market day. A few tradesmen worked their crafts at forge and in the livery.

And some were floating on air…..

****

[Tavern Victoria]

Victoria wiped her counter down with a flourish. Business remained slow but steady on that morning thus far. She’d just refilled the older regulars’ coffee cups with her usual aplomb and smile. Her heart sang and danced. She didn’t sleep a wink on the previous evening. Frankly she could’ve cared less. _Giddiness_ twitched throughout her. She hummed a happy tune to herself. She glanced down.

Her ring glinted back at her.

_It’s not a dream! We’re getting married! We’re really getting married!_ She sighed. Her eyes misted over. Her smile spread wider still. Change would come. She’d need to find someone to manage the tavern’s day to day operations. Still, she’d have more opportunities to help others around the area….

….and to live in that grand hacienda with Diego….

…not to mention visits with Toronado and her hero in the cave…

A throat cleared in front of her.

She looked up to find Sergeant Mendoza brooding at the counter. “Oh! Sergeant Mendoza! I am sorry. I was distracted.”

Mendoza smiled. “I have not seen you smile like that in quite a while! Is it good news? I could use some after yesterday.”

“Oh yes! The very best!” _Triumph_ beamed across her face. “Do you notice anything different?” 

He considered her for a minute. “Your hair looks the same. You always look really nice in that blouse and skirt, Victoria. And….” His eye settled on the ring. “ _¡Madre de Dios!_ Is that what I think it is?” _Surprise_ and _Shock_ widened his eyes. 

She smirked and nodded. “It could be and is. In fact, I….” She saw the Alcalde walk through the door. “There’s the Alcalde. I can get you something quick.”

“Nah. He’s in a good mood today. Must be the Emissary’s death.” Mendoza shook his head. “Can you imagine what he went through? He was taken away from his mother and brother at birth! That woman just made him hate Don Alejandro and Diego. I feel so bad for them.” He snapped his fingers. An idea popped into his head. “Hey! Maybe there can be something here for them! To make them feel better?”

She nodded. _“Si.”_ She poured him a mug of coffee. “They are coping as best they can with the Emissary’s actions and death. But I have it on good authority that a party would be in order, Sergeant.” 

“Wait! You know something.” Mendoza narrowed his eyes. “What is it?”

She picked up the coffee pitcher. “I’ll let you think on that for a few minutes. I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep him waiting. Do you?”

Mendoza’s teeth chattered. Visions of docked pay and extra guard duty sent chills down his spine. He shook his head.

“I thought not. It will be all right.” She patted his arm. Then she took a mug and the pitcher out to the Alcalde’s table. “Good morning, Alcalde. Thank you for waiting. Your usual?” She poured his coffee.

De Soto glanced up at her. The previous morning’s ordeal only represented the end of a fortnight long hell for Mendoza and himself. “Yes it is indeed. I imagine you’re happy that Don Alejandro and Diego survived the attempt on their lives yesterday morning. Terrible business. We’ll have to figure out where to bury the Emissary. I am waiting for word from the Governor.”

“Perhaps you might ask Don Alejandro? Despite everything, he was the Emissary’s father,” she suggested.

“Yes. Excellent idea, Señorita! I shall ride out to the hacienda this morning. I just have to consider how to put the point delicately,” the Alcalde agreed. “For such tragedy though, you are extremely happy. Might I ask what’s going on?”

“You can.” She shrugged. “A certain someone came in last night. He proposed.” She waved the hand with the ring in front of her face. 

Everyone’s eyes turned toward her. All other conversation stopped. Surprise locked their attention on her.

“Really? Well! Congratulations!” His face lit up. “We’ll have to organize a fiesta for you! And do I know the most fortunate suitor?”

“You do indeed,” she hinted. _Mischief_ glinted in her eyes.

He frowned. “It isn’t Zorro, is it? I keep telling you that criminal is not worth….”

She frowned. Somehow she restrained _Anger’s_ eruption. “And I keep telling you he is not a criminal! Honestly, Alcalde, he is fighting for the people.” 

“You’re making my heart bleed, Señorita.” He took a gulp from his coffee cup. “I would hate to arrest him at the wedding. You deserve better.”

She shook her head. “He risked his life again yesterday and you do not care. I…” She stopped her rant in mid-stream at the sound of the familiar spurs clomping through the door. 

“And you need manners, Alcalde.”

Mendoza spat his coffee back in the cup. He turned around. “ZORRO!!”

De Soto rolled his eyes. “And now I’ve really lost my appetite!” He stood and turned to face his nemesis. “Did you hear the news, Zorro?”

“And what news is that?” Zorro frowned. “There were so many things that happened here in the pueblo yesterday.” He strode up to the Alcalde’s table. “Perhaps you might congratulate Don Alejandro? They are adopting the servant boy, Felipe. And then there was something that happened last night.” He forced a frown onto his face for appearances. “I rode in especially for that.”

“So you know? At least she’s marrying a real man, Zorro, whoever he is,” the Alcalde sneered. “She is too good for you.”

“On that point, we agree.” Zorro narrowed his eyes. “You can do that on your ride this morning as well.”

“My ride…what? I…” De Soto’s eyes went wide. “Not Diego!” He stared at Victoria. “Him?”

She nodded. “ _Si._ Diego proposed last night. Is this ring not wonderful?” She turned to Zorro. “I know your heart is broken, Zorro. I am sorry. I could not wait any longer.”

Zorro nodded. “I understand. Don Diego’s an excellent man for you, Señorita. He can give you the life you deserve.” He raised her hand and kissed it. “Once again, I give you my blessing. I wish you nothing but happiness. Just know I will be watching over you both.”

_“Gracias, Zorro.”_ She nodded. “It shows how heroic you are. That is despite what certain people think.” She kissed him on the cheek. “I would invite you to the wedding. You understand why I do not.”

“There are reasons.” Zorro glanced at the Alcalde. “I would not allow those people to ruin your ceremony to get at me.”

“We could end this right now.” De Soto drew his sword. “A pity Rescendo’s trap didn’t finish you yesterday!”

Zorro drew his own sword. “I am really not in the mood this morning, Alcalde. Don’t test my patience.” He narrowed his eyes. 

“As if I’m supposed to care? I can let you stew in a cell for a day before you hang!” The Alcalde lunged with his sword.

Zorro evaded the attack. He held his sword’s point under the Alcalde’s throat. “I believe you owe Victoria, Don Diego and me an apology, Alcalde.” 

“Don’t hold your breath…” the Alcalde started to say.

Zorro knocked the obnoxious official out with his weapon’s hilt. “If you can’t say anything nice, Alcalde, then don’t say anything at all.” He hoisted the unconscious man back onto the chair. 

Mendoza trembled. “Zorro…” Hesitation nearly tripped his feet up.

Zorro raised his hand. “Sergeant, I wouldn’t. Not today!” His eyes glared daggers into Mendoza’s. “You should see to him.” He bowed his head. “Victoria…”

She shook her head. _Admiration_ frankly overwhelmed her. Despite all of the previous evening’s explanations, she couldn’t believe how smoothly her caballero acted like the man rejected. Moreover, he had everyone else completely fooled in the tavern. “There is no need. You acted honorably, Zorro. Diego, I’m sure, will agree.” She raised her other hand. “Perhaps though….?”

Zorro smiled. “ _Gracias._ Indeed, I’m sure he will.” He kissed the back of her hand. “I am sorry but I do not wish to engage the lancers this morning.” He tipped his hat. “Sergeant.” 

Mendoza stumbled forward. “Zorro, umm…can I just say something?”

“Of course.” Zorro recognized _Sympathy_ in Mendoza’s eyes. “Go ahead.”

“Just wanted to say that I know how you feel. It’s not easy when the señoritas decide on other caballeros. There is someone out there for you too.” Mendoza motioned to the Alcalde. “Just find her before he orders me to hunt you down.” He winced. “Sorry.”

Zorro smiled. A grateful tear misted in his eye. “Sergeant, you just made my day. _Gracias_. Perhaps you are right. Still, Victoria is the finest woman. One does not just move on past her.” He rubbed the other man’s shoulder. “I am sure there is a woman for you here in Los Angeles. Just be patient and I will be as well.” He bowed. Then he rushed out the door and around the corner. Within a couple more heartbeats, he and Toronado had cleared the pueblo’s gate on their way toward the hacienda once more.

She set a double order of Mendoza’s favorite chicken empanadas on the counter. “Sergeant, perhaps you might eat before this gets cold?”

Mendoza nodded. He couldn’t believe he’d just advised Zorro about relationships. Then again, he and everyone else around Los Angeles had assumed Victoria would wait for her hero. “Diego? I know they are friends.” He stared at the waiting meal. “I did not order that.” He fished through his pocket. “I cannot….”

She smiled. “It is on the house. You earned it.” For being nice and helping Diego today. “Eat please and enjoy.”

Mendoza nodded. He carried the meal to a table across the room from his unconscious superior. “This may be my last meal. The Alcalde…he will be very angry when he hears.”

“Hears? Hears what? Sergeant, Zorro pushed you into the counter and escaped. I didn’t see you let him go or talk to him,” she assured him. “Did anyone see that?”

The other three customers shook their heads.

“There! You see? All taken care of. Now go. Enjoy while it’s hot. And yes. We will have a fiesta to be sure.” She brought him out a fork and knife. Then she walked over to the Alcalde. “Alcalde?”

“Hmm?” De Soto grimaced. His eyes slowly opened. “Zorro! Where is he?” He slowly stood up. He rubbed the spot between his eyes. “I can’t believe he escaped AGAIN!” He noticed Mendoza. “SERGEANT!!”

Mendoza sighed. _Can’t I just have one breakfast in peace?_ He frowned at the half-eaten treat. _“¿Si, Alcalde?”_

“You let Zorro go? What is with you?” The Alcalde stalked across the room. “And instead of chasing him, you are eating?” He got right into Mendoza’s face. “Well I hope you liked it because you will be on the road for quite a while! I know how much you love the road to San Bernadino.”

“San Bernadino? _Alcalde, por favor._ That desert is hot and full of bugs! Is it my fault that Zorro was angry? You should not have insulted him today,” Mendoza rebutted.

“Insulted him? INSULTED HIM? He should be rotting in my jail!” The Alcalde shoved Mendoza toward the door. “Move it, Sergeant. You have to pack.”

“Just a minute, Alcalde!” She stormed over to Mendoza’s side. “That is not fair! Sergeant Mendoza did try to arrest Zorro by himself. I could say you fared worse.” She pushed the cold rag into his face. “That is for your headache.”

De Soto frowned. “Zorro acted out of character. I did not anticipate him hitting me like that.” He stiffened. “Diego.” He shook his head and stalked out of the tavern.

“ _Gracias_ anyway. I appreciate you thinking of me,” Mendoza expressed. “Maybe I get back before the wedding?”

“SERGEANT!” De Soto bellowed.

She arched an eyebrow and frowned. “Go on. Perhaps though, you might stop by on the way out of the pueblo? I might have something for your journey.” She shrugged.

Mendoza nodded. “Oh I would like that! Thank you!” He rushed out the door.

She shook her head. _How do you do it, Diego?_ She started more coffee perking for the customers. _It will not be boring. That is for sure!_


	8. Plans and the Alcalde's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DIego and Alejandro discuss plans for the upcoming wedding. The Alcalde comes to visit.

Chapter 8 [De La Vega Hacienda—An Hour Later]

Alejandro sipped on his coffee on the terrace. He smiled. _Satisfaction_ bloomed within him much like Diego’s flowers all around himself. Gilberto’s scheme hadn’t proven as devastating as it might have. Despite everything, _Fortu/ne _favored him. Some money remained in the account. Felipe’s and Victoria’s documents were sure to be approved. _It is a good thing._ He shook his head. _How many times has Diego acted like a weakling and solved everything when I was not looking?_ He rubbed his chin. __

__“Having a good morning, Father? It is quite the day for a ride.” Diego strolled through the door. He had his own cup in hand._ _

__“You were already up? I did not hear you.” Alejandro quirked an eyebrow._ _

__“I went into the pueblo. Our plan. Remember?” Diego reminded him. He pulled a chair out across from his father._ _

__Alejandro coughed. During the previous night’s dinner, Felipe, Diego, Victoria and him had discussed ideas for diverting suspicion away from Zorro and her. They decided on a public display on Zorro’s part at the tavern. “You certainly do not waste time.” He nodded. “I wish I saw this side of you more often. Hopefully I will more in the future.”_ _

__“Unless my public persona is needed, I would like nothing better,” Diego assured him. “Everything could not have gone better at the tavern. Zorro showed up to express his congratulations to Victoria and me. Rodriguez, Jimenez and Benitez sat in the corner. Even the Alcalde heard the news.”_ _

__“The Alcalde?” Alejandro rolled his eyes. “Diego! You should not tempt fate in such ways!”_ _

__Diego shrugged. “He insulted me to Victoria’s face. Zorro could not let that stand. Now could be?” He sipped on his cup._ _

__“No I suppose he could not.” Alejandro sighed. “Please tell me you did not get hurt again.”_ _

__“I’m fine. Seems the Alcalde’s form was still off. He lunged. I avoided. Then I knocked him out with my sword’s hilt.” Diego coughed. “I wasn’t about to make a mess of her tavern before the morning crowd, Father. I wouldn’t dare!”_ _

__Alejandro laughed. “You are learning, Diego. _Muy bien._ ” He motioned to the ledger. “We should thank Zorro for not liberating all of the money from Gilberto’s clutches.”_ _

__“Oh? Did he leave some in there?” Diego smiled. “How convenient for us it seems. Perhaps we can get that dress for Victoria? She does not want it. I want her to have something special.”_ _

__Alejandro grinned. “Oh and she will indeed.” His eyes sparkled. “Remember when we accompanied Victoria to San Diego? There was that shop. Now what was it?”_ _

___“La Denise.”_ His eyes went wide. “Father! You didn’t! We can’t….”_ _

__Alejandro smirked. “It seems you are not the only one who can engineer surprises. I may have sent word a few months back. Madame Gilbert recalled how Victoria loved a certain gown in her inventory. I believe it is not far from where we sit right now.”_ _

__Diego saluted his father with the cup. “Well played indeed, Father! Thank you. Given our current financial problems, I would not ask. You heard Victoria. She would not be a burden.”_ _

__“She deserves that and more! I would not care if it was our last peso,” Alejandro admonished._ _

__“Perhaps though we might offer an opportunity? She has had more requests than rooms available at the tavern. Maybe she could open another one? The investment could be a good one,” Diego supposed._ _

__“I cannot see her simply sitting here and looking pretty. No. She will want to help the people.” Alejandro took another draught from his cup. “You are on to something. And I think I know where!”_ _

__“Father, where is there a place?” Diego wondered._ _

__“The Sanchez hacienda. We can refurbish it. It would be perfect!” Alejandro nodded. “She would not want it to sit in its current state. Let us see what Victoria thinks.”_ _

__“She’ll crave the challenge, Father. And…” Diego set his cup down. “Are those horses?”_ _

__“Indeed.” Alejandro set his own cup down. “Come. We shall see who comes this way.” He led his son from the terrace and back into the house._ _

__A knock came from the front door._ _

__Alejandro opened it to find the Alcalde waiting. “Alcalde! Please come in! What might we do for you?”_ _

__De Soto nodded. “ _Gracias, Don Alejandro._ I heard something at the tavern. I had to ride out here and hear it for myself.”_ _

__“Oh? And what was that, Alcalde?” Diego shut a book in his hand. He raised an expectant eyebrow. “The rumors are quite terrible at times. Are they not?”_ _

__“If you do not know who to listen to, I imagine.” The Alcalde cleared his throat. “Especially when it is from that bandit Zorro!” He clenched his fists._ _

__“Oh? Listening to Zorro now? Alcalde! I am surprised!” Diego exaggerated a shocked expression. “Is it something I should pursue for The Guardian?”_ _

__De Soto raised an eyebrow. “I believe you are very well aware already, Diego. Señorita Escalante has a ring on her hand. She said you proposed marriage last night?”_ _

__Diego grinned. “Yes in fact, I did. I realize that my timing might not have been the best. What with Gilberto’s death and all. Still I had a reminder yesterday.” His expression turned serious. “Life is too short. We should enjoy what we have.” He gave his father a nod._ _

__“Indeed so.” Alejandro took another draught from his cup. “She came out here last night. We had our own celebration last night. Despite what happened in the morning, I gained a grandson and a daughter-in-law. What more can I ask?”_ _

__“Then you have my congratulations.” The Alcalde forced his hand out toward Diego._ _

__“Thank you, Alcalde.” Diego shook it firmly._ _

__“At least she will not ruin her life with that scoundrel, Zorro,” De Soto insinuated._ _

__“I suppose not. Victoria will be quite happy. I assure you,” Diego insisted._ _

__“I imagine so. I wish I could do more about the money Zorro stole from you, Don Alejandro. I am sorry,” the Alcalde apologized._ _

__“The people benefited. That is all that matters. We will be fine,” Alejandro assured him._ _

__“Perhaps though you might do us a favor? For the ceremony, I mean?” Diego requested._ _

__“Of course! What do you require, Diego?” the Alcalde offered._ _

__“The ceremony will be in the next few days. Victoria and I would both like Sergeant Mendoza to attend. Would that be possible?” Diego asked._ _

__The Alcalde tapped his fingers on the end table. “I suppose that could be arranged. He was to leave for San Bernadino this afternoon. I could delay that.”_ _

__“It would be most appreciated if you could,” Diego expressed._ _

__The Alcalde fumed to himself. He’d wanted to drive the point home to Mendoza. _Be grateful that the wedding ceremony is when it is, Sergeant!_ “I will…see to it. My apologies. I do have many things to attend to today. I wanted to congratulate Señorita Escalante and you on your engagement.”_ _

__“She will be delighted to hear that. We appreciate the visit. Gracias for coming all the way out here,” Alejandro noted. He watched the Alcalde walk to his horse and ride off. “You do have a way with people. Don’t you?”_ _

__Diego rolled his eyes. “Zorro told him to apologize to me. I guess I should take what I can get. At least he congratulated me. I have to get to work on the announcement for the Guardian.”_ _

__“I believe you should.” Alejandro rubbed his son’s good arm. “We have more to consider for this wedding.”_ _

__Diego nodded. Plans came together. Now if it would all work out…._ _


	9. Surprise for Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day at the tavern, DIego and Alejandro spring a surprise on Victoria.

Chapter 9 [5:15 PM—Hacienda]

Victoria stopped her horse in front of the hacienda. She sucked in a deep breath and wiped off her brow after a spirited ride. Her pulse raced. She gasped a couple of breaths.

_Exhilaration_ was its own reward. 

She gazed down at her ring for the thirtieth time that day. She smiled. She’d enjoyed the congratulations for the most part. She imagined that _Rumor_ raced with its message around the pueblo. By the following day, farmers would happen to go to market and stop by the tavern.

And she’d welcome them…each and every one. Well almost… She grimaced over the Alcalde’s attitude where Zorro and Diego were concerned. _Really? As if he’d know better? He is the criminal with his taxes not Zorro!_ She mused over Mendoza’s commuted punishment. _At least Sergeant Mendoza will not have to be in that desert for a week. How can anyone do that to someone?_ She shook her head while walking through the gate. She stopped to sniff a rose; its scent filling her nostrils. She sighed.

“So glad you like them. They’re a rare breed you know.”

She looked up to find Diego leaning against the door frame. He watched her intently. “Oh really? I have always meant to ask where they came from?”

“My teachers gave me some cuttings from their plants in Spain. We have several such varieties in the garden.” He picked up her hand and kissed its back. “You are a wonder. You work all day and yet your beauty remains unscathed. Truly you are most special.”

She blushed. “And you are a flatterer!” She slapped at the air between them. She held her arms out to him. 

He swept up her in a strong embrace. “I thought about you all day.”

“Good! It is nice to be appreciated,” she quipped. She pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. Her eyes sparkled into his. “You know the pueblo is still talking about Zorro’s visit this morning? He was so gallant. Imagine! He stepped aside for our benefit. It is too bad the Alcalde acted like he did. What possesses that man?” She sighed.

“The ride out here did not improve his attitude, I fear. He would not stop ranting about Zorro. I suppose his congratulations and personal handshake are better than nothing,” he reported. “Pity. I’d hoped for an apology. I suppose I should be happy. He did save my life.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Forgive me, Diego. I am grateful he did that. Still. I wonder if his own death sentence played a role in that?”

“True,” he conceded. “Yet another reason I care. You’re smart and insightful.”

She chuckled. “Another compliment? I do not know what I will do with them.”

“Perhaps. I trust you are here for dinner? I believe Carlos is almost done with the meal. Besides, there is something you should see.” He led her into the house. “Father? Felipe?” 

Felipe rushed out. He wore a new white shirt and maroon trousers. He waved to her and smiled.

“Good evening, Felipe! I cannot believe how nice you look!” She looked him over. Respect granted him a nod. 

Felipe signed, “Thank you.” He looked to Diego. His fingers danced once again in the air.

“Yes, Felipe. I believe Father will discuss that later. Can you let him know Victoria’s here?” Diego requested. After he hustled off, he grinned. “He’s so excited, Victoria.” He shook his head. 

“He has a right to be.” She looked to him. “That was a wonderful thing you did.”

He shrugged. “Felipe has more than earned that, Victoria. He was so much more than a servant. I imagine there is no bigger reward for an orphan than that.” 

She nodded. “Never lose your humility or heart.”

“With a certain lady to warm it, that will not happen.” He patted her arm. 

She blushed. She still couldn’t believe her good fortune. Despite everyone thinking she’d taken Diego over Zorro, she had them both. His heart and soul were both for real. And they beat for her. 

Don Alejandro strolled into the room. _“¡Buenas Noches, Victoria!_ You should have let us know you were coming. Have you eaten?”

“I just came from the tavern. Customers filled every seat for the entire day! I’m sorry. I didn’t even eat lunch.” She looked at Diego. “Between our announcement and Zorro’s appearance this morning, they wanted to know.” She sighed. “I really need to find another waitress.”

“You will. Just be patient,” Alejandro assured her. “Before we eat, there is something we want to show you.” He motioned the couple to follow him down a hallway and into another room. “I have made arrangements at the church in the pueblo. Would there be a way to have a celebration at the tavern afterwards?”

“I am planning on it. Now to cook up the food.” She rubbed her forehead. “But I do not have a dress, Don Alejandro! I suppose I could pick out my most formal one. I could buy a veil, I suppose. If I had the money, we could go back to San Diego.” She sighed. “I would love to buy something at La Denise. Those dresses…especially the silk one with the gold trim.” She shook her head. “Oh but I dream!”

“Dreams are what drive life toward its best.” Diego led her into the next chamber. There, they found Felipe setting up a large beige changing screen. “Is it set?”

Felipe nodded. He smiled as he stepped back.

She narrowed her eyes. “What have you two done?”

“What have we done?” _Confusion_ raised one of Diego’s eyebrows. “Father, have we done anything?”

“Not that I am aware. No. Well, I arranged for something.” Alejandro motioned toward the screen. “Go on. I do believe you will like it very much.”

“Follow me.” Diego took her hand and walked her across the floor. _Anticipation_ turned his head toward the screen another time halfway across.

“I know when you are up to something,” she insisted. “I will find out.”

“Oh, most assuredly you shall.” Diego stopped at the screen’s edge. _Mischief_ sparkled in his eyes. “Just walk around the screen.”

“Are you sure? There’s not some other surprise?” She arched an eyebrow. 

“I do believe this one will be sufficient.” Diego patted the screen. “Go on now. Do not keep us waiting.”

“Very well. We’ll see and….” She walked around the obscuring panel. There _Awe_ froze her in place. Her eyes went wide. Her jaw dropped. “ _¡Madre de Dios!_ I…I…don’t believe it!” 

Before her, the aforementioned silk wedding dress hung on a hanger. _Sol’s_ light almost seemed to make the fabric shimmer. Its gilt trim sparkled. Fine ruffles adorned the neckline and wrists. A train of matching material and a veil sat on the end table next to it.

“It’s too…too much. I cannot accept it.” She turned to the three men. “It’s too much!”

“For you, the world is not enough, Victoria.” Diego embraced her. “We remember how you could not take your eyes off of it. You stood next to it for a good ten minutes if I am correct?”

Her fingers slid over the sheer material. Tears dabbed her eyes. “But you do not have the money! The Emissary….”

“Zorro apparently made sure there was enough money for us as well. Imagine that?” Alejandro assured her. “I was in San Diego about two months ago. I passed by the window and saw the dress. The shop owner was more than delighted to hear I wanted to buy it for you. She sold it to me with her best regards. Be happy, Victoria. As I told Diego, yesterday, life is too short. All of the details are in place.”

“Yes. I believe they are, Don Alejandro.” Her eyes would not leave that dress. She picked up the veil and train. “If only my mother could see this. She would never believe it.” _Disbelief_ still would not allow her to grasp the moment. “Do not wake me if I dream. I want to enjoy this.”

“Oh you are most certainly awake,” Diego assured her. “I want you to enjoy this moment as well.”

“How can I not? I wanted my fairy tale wedding! And now I have it!” She embraced Alejandro first. “ _Gracias._ I cannot tell you how thankful I am.” Tears misted once more in her eyes.

“The look in your eyes right now is all I require. Victoria, I have one son left and no daughter. This is my only opportunity. I wish it to be grand. Allow me that,” Alejandro requested. 

“In that case, very well.” She smiled. Then she turned to Diego. “You are full of surprises, are you not?”

“I try. I do not wish to be considered dull after all.” Diego rolled his eyes. “That is even if I have to keep the pretense outside.” He smiled. 

“You have your reasons, Diego. We do not want the Alcalde to find out. Do we?” she reminded him.

“No. I suppose we do not.” Diego kissed her forehead. “You were splendid this morning. Well played.”

“I cannot believe how you do it.” She arched an eyebrow. “Of all the gall. You just walk in on the Alcalde and deal with him like that?”

“I could not let him insult my good name…either of them. You have seen me do it with him and Ramon a hundred times,” Diego rebutted. “To say I am not good enough for you. Besides it allowed Zorro to bless our marriage.”

“I suppose.” She looked about the room again. “I wanted to ask about something else. The tavern is important to me. I would like to keep it. I can find someone to manage it. I wanted to keep my hand in it. I just can’t see myself sitting around here all day.”

“We were just discussing that when you drove up,” Alejandro noted. “Tell me. How would you like to open a second one at Mercedes’ former hacienda? Diego said you have more requests for rooms than you can fill in the pueblo itself. We can repair the hacienda. Perhaps there would be a dozen rooms for travelers? The dining room and parlor can be your eating area. There is room for a counter and a door directly to the kitchen.”

“And the children can still have the fields to play in.” Diego embraced her. “I would never dream of taking you away from serving others. How does that sound?”

She nodded. “I would like that. _Gracias._ ” She kissed Diego. “You honor me. How can I not be happy with this? And I am honored to be Zorro’s wife even if nobody knows.”

“We do. That is all that matters,” Alejandro declared. “Dinner should be ready.”

She rubbed her stomach. “I would like that very much!” She followed them toward the dining room.

Seemed every detail was accounted for…..


	10. Wedding Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Victoria both deal with getting ready (with some help from friends).

Chapter 10 [A Week and a Half Later—The Big Day]  
[Road to Los Angeles]

Diego sat back in his seat. Anxiety ate at him. Butterflies banged around in his stomach. Despite the morning’s coolness and the slight breeze, sweat dampened his forehead. He pushed an efforted breath out of his lungs. 

Alejandro peered over at him. “Diego, it will be all right. You will see. Imagine how beautiful she will be.” He patted his son’s knee. “You two will be quite the couple.” _Approval_ radiated from his eyes and smile. “Your suit cleaned up very nicely. You should wear it more often.”

“Yes. I suppose I should.” Diego resisted the temptation to pull at the collar. “How do people get through this?”

Alejandro shrugged. “We do. Perhaps it is an initiation of sorts? I do not know. I do understand what you’re going through. I went through it too. It will pass.”

“Really? When?” Diego shook his head. At this point, he might have preferred to deal with the Alcalde and every lancer in New Spain as Zorro than deal with his nerves.

“Just imagine when you see us walking toward you in the church,” Alejandro told him. “And there’s a little surprise she and I did not tell you about.” He grinned.

“Father!” Diego rolled his eyes. “I believe I will have a heart attack. I knew I should’ve taken Toronado out for a ride before this.”

“Relax! It will be fine.” Alejandro pointed at the pueblo’s sign as they passed under it. “Felipe, please watch him.”

Felipe signed his response. A smile creased his lips.

Diego arched an eyebrow. “Oh really? I will remind you of that when you get married, Felipe.” Still he chuckled for his newly adopted son. He relaxed ever so slightly at the sights around them.

The pueblo’s residents had thrown themselves into their own preparations for hours prior. Flowers sat in strategic locations. The lancers drilled over by the armory. A few folks already made their way into the church. 

“There! You see? Everyone supports you!” Alejandro assured Diego. He stopped the wagon in front of the church. “I will see you both soon. It will not be long.” 

Felipe signed that he’d take care of Diego. 

“You should do that.” Alejandro bowed to them with a bit of flair. Then he walked across the plaza and toward the Tavern Victoria. _Anticipation_ burned at his insides as much as it did to Diego…even if he would never admit it. 

Diego took a deep breath. “Well then! Shall we, Felipe?”

Felipe led them into the church and toward the next stage….

****

[Guest Room—Second Floor of Tavern Victoria]

Even as the preparations ran their course outside, Victoria stared at _Reflection’s_ wonder in the mirror. From before _Dawn’s_ glimmer and _Rooster’s_ first crow, Carmen’s expert hands brushed and combed her hair. Her face remained clean of any make up. The dress caressed her shoulders flowing down toward her shoe tops. “I cannot believe. _Gracias, Carmen.”_

_“De nada, Donna Victoria._ ” Carmen replied. “It is no trouble. You are always so nice to Pedro and me. It is the least we can do. Carlos is busy in the kitchen. You will have your celebration.” She stepped back. “Now there is more one thing. Don Alejandro instructed me to give these to you.” She brought out a black box.

“I have everything. What else could it be?” Victoria looked it over. 

“He did not tell me.” Carmen handed her the box. “It is for you.” 

_“Gracias.”_ Victoria opened it. Once more her eyes went wide. She beheld a pair of glittering golden earrings and necklace. A ruby sparkled to her eye from its center. Words stopped up in her throat. With almost jerky movements, she raised an earring to the light. Its glitter caught her eye.

A knock came from the door.

“Can you get that please?” Victoria sucked in a composing breath. She put on each earring in its turn.

“Victoria?” Don Alejandro called. He stepped through the door. “Give us a minute, Carmen. _Gracias.”_

_“De nada, Don Alejandro._ I take my leave.” Carmen curtseyed to them. Then she departed.

“You are not ready?” He shut the door behind himself. He beheld Insecurity’s white across her face. “What is it? Are you unwell?”

She looked to him. “Forgive me, Don Alejandro. I am not worthy of these fine things.”

He shrugged. “And why would you say that? Who else will inherit these jewels if you do not? Those belonged to Diego’s mother and her mother before her. As his wife, they will be yours. You are most worthy, Victoria! Diego will tell you the same thing.”

“He has. He would give me the world. I know that. I do not wish to spend everything on a single celebration.” She looked him in the eye. 

“There is still money, Victoria. It will be all right,” he assured her. He lifted the necklace. “Even as many times as I have seen it, it still takes my breath away.” He smiled. “Can you lift your hair please.”

She held her hair up. She efforted another breath. She felt the necklace on her upper chest. In the mirror, she watched him secure the clasp in back. After his nod of the head, she eased her hair back in place.

“There! Now one last touch!” He set the veil on her head. He straightened the train. “Do you wish a view before the veil goes in place?” He stepped back three steps and simply admired. _Memoria_ imprinted the visage in its archives for eternity.

She gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes. She put her hands up in front of her mouth. “It suits me! It really suits me!”

“Of course it does.” _Pride_ beamed in his eyes. “You are a De la Vega. I am here on your parents’ behalf as well as my own. Am I not? We do this to honor you. You are no longer alone if you ever were.” He grinned. “Wait until Diego sees you! You are a sight to behold. For as hard as you work for others, you deserve this. Would you argue with Diego?”

She rolled her eyes. “No. He would not let me hear the end of it.”

“And for good reason.” He stepped around in front of her. “Ready?” 

“I can do this.” She tugged the veil down over her face. A last look in the mirror insured that everything was in order. She picked up a bouquet of roses and violets. “Zorro left these for me.” She motioned toward the door.

He nodded. “I imagine he did.” He shook his head. _Diego, you take chances. They are lovely. Still what if the Alcalde or lancers caught you this morning?_ “He will always care.”

“I know he does. He honors Diego and me.” _Pretense_ demanded she utter the words. _Impatience_ wanted to do away with the deception. Still, his safety was the primary concern. “Are we ready?”

“Victoria, you do a father proud. I couldn’t have asked for a more worthy daughter.” He picked up the back of her hand and kissed it. He walked across the room and opened the door. “We are ready.” 

Carmen and another servant awaited them. They walked into the room. Grace guided the veil’s lifting by gentle hands.

“Now I believe there is a groom waiting for you in the church. Shall we?” Alejandro took Victoria’s hand and guided her out the door and toward the stairs.

Everything was underway…


	11. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Victoria have their day....

Chapter 11 [Church—Fifteen Minutes Later]

Guests streamed into the church. _Enthusiasm_ lifted every heart and lightened every step. Friends and neighbors took their seats. The Alcalde sat front and center of course. Felipe sat to the far right and held another seat for Alejandro. He tapped Diego on the arm and signed a question.

“Yes, Felipe. I am all right. I am just a bit nervous,” Diego conceded. Jitters twitched in his knees and back. 

“It will pass, Don Diego. You will see.” Padre Benitez set his materials down on the table in front. “It will not be long now.”

“I am sure, Father. Thank you.” Diego saw Mendoza hustle toward the front. Concern chilled his heart. “Sergeant?”

“Is all ready, my Son?” Padre Benitez inquired.

_“¡Si, Padre!”_ Mendoza grinned. “Don Diego, do not worry. Trust me.” He motioned toward the door. “Again congratulations.”

“Once again, _gracias._ ” Diego sighed. Relief warmed his heart. He noticed the doors opening again. 

Alejandro stepped in first. He crossed himself and bowed. He looked at the assembled group. “Everyone is here for us, Victoria.”

“I am glad. And Diego?” Victoria whispered.

“He is waiting with Father Benitez. Follow me.” Alejandro took her arm. 

Diego’s breath caught in his throat. _Awe_ struck him speechless. His heart skipped several beats. Even if he’d seen her with the dress, this was a whole different matter. He recalled several such old stories. Many of them ended with a string attached or some other such thing.

No string this time…Victoria was coming. She really was coming toward him.

Victoria nearly stumbled herself. She’d seen Diego in formal wear before. But _Regality_ and _Nobility_ lent him a previously undiscovered aura. In that moment, the bumbling wallflower faded away to project his true persona for all to see…

…well almost all of it….

She smirked. _If I had my way, I’d have Diego say his vows. Then I’d have him put on the mask and hat and let Zorro do the same. Let the Alcalde deal with that!_ She collected herself. Even from halfway down the aisle, her eyes met Diego’s. The shared gaze calmed her.

“That’s better. Almost there.” Alejandro coaxed. He led her down the aisle toward the altar. He patted her hand. He met each person’s eyes during the progress. He stopped in front of Father Benitez. “Padre.” 

“ _Gracias, Don Alejandro.”_ Father Benitez smiled. “You see, Don Diego? Did I not tell you to have faith?”

“You did, Padre. You did indeed.” Diego smiled.

Alejandro allowed them their moment. Then he stepped to their side. He raised his daughter-in-law’s left hand. He set it in Diego’s. “Diego, take care of Victoria. _Por favor.” Firmness_ set his tone and look.

“I shall indeed, Father.” _Respect_ and _Earnestness_ shone forth from Diego’s eyes and the slight bow to his father. Then he gazed into her eyes. He squeezed Victoria’s hands gently in his own. “Victoria, you are a sight indeed! I could not imagine anyone being more beautiful than you are now.”

Victoria blushed. She felt her knees quake. _Happiness_ forced her heart to skip three beats. “And you have done yourself well, _mi Caballero._ ” _Mischief_ raised an eyebrow and widened her smirk.

Father Benitez nodded. Even with Official Poise, he allowed Brotherly Love its moment. His eyes met Victoria and then Diego. His smile spread wider beckoning her forward in _Welcome’s_ service. Then he cleared his throat. “Very well. We are set to begin! “We are gathered here today in this place and in the Sight of God. We are here to join this man and this woman. Would you all kneel?”

The couple and their companions all did so.

“Shall we pray?” Father Benitez folded his hands. “Heavenly Father, we thank You for bringing us together on this day. Thank You for blessing these two very special people with love and bliss. May You bless them with strength and courage to follow Your Path.” He crossed himself. “In Your Name! Amen!”

“AMEN!” the assembly responded.

Father Benitez looked out over the assembly. “Does anyone have reason why these couples should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The group looked at each other. Silence hung like Humidity’s mid-summer stagnant pall over the area. For several heartbeats, the air and Time itself held still. And then it passed.

Father Benitez nodded. “Very well. Marriage is a sacred trust. It represents a bond once forged by God Himself cannot be broken by man’s hand. Don Diego and Victoria, are you ready?”

Diego and Victoria looked at each other. Then they affirmed together, “We are.”

“Very well.” Father Benitez recited the vows to Diego first. Then he did the same for Victoria. 

_“Volo,”_ Diego vowed.

_“Volo._ For forever, Diego.” Victoria squeezed his hands.

“Can we see the rings please?” Father Benitez requested. 

Felipe reached into his pocket. He brought out an exquisite golden ring with a sparkling diamond set into its center. He handed it to Diego and nodded.

_“Gracias, Felipe.”_ Diego expressed. Gratitude guided his head in a nod and a gentle smile. Then he turned back toward the priest.

_“Muy bien. Don Alejandro, por favor.”_ Father Benitez motioned. 

_“Si.”_ Alejandro took out a second wedding band. It held several small gems around its circumference. “Victoria, here you are.” He set the band in her hand. 

_“Gracias, Don Alejandro.”_ Victoria leaned close and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned back toward Diego and Father Benitez. “I am ready.” 

“Then, Victoria, repeat after me. I, Victoria, marry you, Diego,” Father Benitez started.

“With this ring, I, Victoria, marry you, Diego,” Victoria repeated.

“For richer and poorer. In sickness and health. As long as you both shall live,” Father Benitez continued.

“For richer and poorer. In sickness and health. As long as we both shall live,” Victoria continued. “I seal that promise with this ring. Our love shall be a rock upon which future generation will be built, Diego.” She slid the band onto his hand.

_“Gracias.”_ Diego squeezed her hand. “You honor me, Victoria.” He held up the wedding ring. Then he turned to Father Benitez. “I am ready.”

“Repeat after me. With this ring, I, Diego, marry you, Victoria,” Father Benitez started.

“With this ring, I, Diego, marry you, Victoria,” Diego repeated.

“For richer and poorer. In sickness and health. As long as you both shall live,” the priest continued.

“For richer and poorer. In sickness and health. As long as we both shall live,” Diego pressed on. He gazed at her again. For several heartbeats, he soaked in Ambiance’s glow and radiance. “As you have, so I put my belief into this ring. It stands for my mother’s love and support. I want to love you and perhaps our family someday in that way. We should be like Donna Maria. That is how our love should be.” He slid the ring onto her hand. _“Nunca olivides mi amor por ti.”_

Her heart soared at his words. Her eye beheld the ring’s sparkle on her hand. She blinked back tears.

Father Benitez maintained _Resolve’s_ purpose. He allowed his sister and her Intended their moment. “Shall we pray once again?” When everyone had bowed their heads, he implored, “Heavenly Father, thank You for bringing our friends together. We pray that Diego and Victoria will honor and cherish each other. Please foster the feelings in this place. Please protect them from life’s storms. May they be loved and love in return. In the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen.”

“Amen,” the group chorused.

Father Benitez cleared his throat. “Can the couples please stand?”

Diego stood first. Then he helped Victoria up as well. 

“There is one last matter. I declare you husband and wife. Congratulations! You may kiss your bride,” Father Benitez bade them.

Diego smiled. His eyes sparkled into hers. He lifted her veil. “Donna Victoria Montoya de la Vega. _La Donna de mi corazon. Mi esposa._ ” He leaned in. His lips brushed _Amor’s_ most delicate of strokes across hers. “I love you now and forever.”

_“Ahora y siempre, Diego, el Don de mi corazon. Mi caballero. Mi esposo,”_ Victoria affirmed. She touched foreheads with him. 

_Eternity_ stood still in that heartbeat. Not a puff of wind blew. Not a bird sang. The onlookers barely dared to breathe.

Father Benitez stepped back. Once more, he allowed _Love_ its miracle in that place. _Warmth_ eased his heart. _May the Lord keep you two in His Hands._

Alejandro stepped forward. His grin threatened to push his cheeks and perhaps his ears toward the sides of his face. “Now it is official. My deepest congratulations.” He pulled Diego into an embrace. “Well done, my Son. Well done.”

“I appreciate that, Father, and your support,” Diego expressed.

“It is my pleasure, Diego.” Alejandro rubbed his arm. Then he turned to Victoria. “If there was any doubt before, let it begone, Victoria. Now you are family.” He kissed her forehead. “Once more, my blessing.”

Felipe jumped up to hug the happy couple as well. 

Victoria squeezed her three best men tightly. Her heart floated somewhere between the Sixth and Seventh heavens. She couldn’t ask for more.

“Attention, Everyone!” Alejandro called out. “We will see you at the tavern. There will be food and much fun for all. Please join us.” He turned to his family. “Shall we?”

_“Si._ I wish a dance,” Victoria requested.

“Indeed you shall have it.” Diego took her hand and led her back down the aisle and toward the tavern.

At long last, _Official Business_ was complete. Now _Celebration_ could take its place in the affair. _Life_ reached another stage….


	12. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorro rides to find Victoria one last wedding surprise. Victoria discovers him gone. Diego surprises her.

Conclusion 

_Celebration_ cheered those within the tavern for the remainder of that afternoon into the evening. Good food filled bellies. Wine fueled toasts and washed down sentiments. Dancing lightened the feet and hearts.

Diego and Victoria had participated in this ebb and flow as they would. They spoke with their friends and neighbors accepting congratulations and well wishes. Each raised a glass to the other in solemn reflection of the other’s meaning in their life. 

Only the Alcalde endured _Disappointment’s_ sting. He’d stationed several lancers around the building in case Zorro showed up. He’d wanted his own present.

But it was a day for celebration after all….

**** 

[Before Dawn]

_Sol_ had yet to paint the sky with his first color. Rather all remained quiet. Stars twinkled. Moon shone down from overhead. A gentle breeze rustled the creosote bushes. 

And yet, Toronado’s hooves flashed over the desert. His legs ate up distances between the hacienda and destination several miles away. 

Zorro watched around himself with care. _Inspiration_ had struck in the night. He’d quietly slipped away on this particular mission. Of course, he knew some _bandito, Comanchero_ or worse, the Alcalde could lurk in the darkness. His eye watched the ground streaking by. Then, by a nearby ravine, he spotted something. “Whoa, _Amigo!_ ”

Toronado grunted at him.

“I understand.” Zorro dismounted. “We’d best be back before Victoria awakens.” He spied a patch of violets growing in the grass. His nostrils inhaled _Scent’s_ sweet and strong aroma. “Yes. I believe this will do the trick!” He broke off a large handful. _Grace_ and _Care_ guided his hands in wrapping the blooms in a handkerchief. Then he patted Toronado’s side. “There! You see? All set!” He mounted up once more. “Home!”

Toronado returned the way they’d come. He’d not have the Mistress of the Hacienda mad at his friend on his account.

But Zorro had his own plans….

****

[Several Hours Later—Diego and Victoria’s Bedchamber]

Victoria blinked the sleepers from her eyes. She rolled over in the soft cotton sheets. Now residual dreams followed the previous night’s lovemaking. _Euphoria_ had sent her heart to dizzying heights. A large smile spread across her face. “I never…want this to end.” She patted the space beside her.

Her hand, however, felt nothing save Diego’s imprint from hours earlier.

_Attention_ prompted _Awareness_. She frowned. “Diego?” She sat up in the bed. She couldn’t see him anywhere in the chamber. “Where did he go?” She rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell me he had a mission now. So help me….” She saw a note folded on the table. “Let’s see…”

She read:

_“Dear Victoria,_

_I hope you are having a most exquisite evening. In case you wake up before I get back, I am arranging a surprise. Zorro knows a few things, it seems. So does Toronado._

_I love you._

_Diego.”_

_Another surprise?_ She sighed. “Where was this before? He certainly keeps a woman guessing.” She pulled her robe on. She walked over to the window.

Outside, _Sol_ painted the eastern skies with his array of colors. His rays streamed through the window. In them, her ring and mother-in-law’s necklace glittered and sparkled.

_What a beautiful morning!_ She smiled. “You have this view. You have this home and family. You have your caballero,” she reminded herself. She sucked in a deep breath of air.

“It is something. Isn’t it?” Diego supposed from the door. He pushed a cart into the area. “It has been quite the evening.” He beheld her in the early morning light. Even unsettled as she was at that moment, his heart pitter-pattered at her radiance. 

“Zorro could not wait to ride again. Could he?” She raised an eyebrow.

“For this purpose, no. He could not.” He set two cups down on the small table in the corner. Then he poured them. “Jose will have breakfast ready in an hour or so, I’m sure. Still, I wanted to be back for our first morning as a couple.” He fixed her coffee. “For she who serves others, now can be served as she deserves.” He handed her the cup. “And there is this that goes with it.” 

She savored the coffee. It coaxed and aroused her. “Diego, this is perfect.” She sighed.

“And it gets better, I fear.” He carried a vase with three roses surrounded by the violets. “These are why Zorro rode last night. I wanted them freshly picked for you.”

She shook her head. “Just when I think I have you figured out, you bring me this!” She took the vase from him. Her nose inhaled Scent’s intoxicating aroma. Her eyes beheld the blooms’ beauty. “I am glad. I thought you abandoned me.”

“Victoria, I would never do so. I will have my missions.” He embraced her. His lips kissed her cheek. “But you are my top priority.”

“And you are mine. _Gracias, Diego._ ” She sipped on her coffee. “And to find such flowers! You remembered that I love violets!”

“Of course!” He fixed his own coffee. “I was hoping that maybe we could have a picnic later? It looks like such a spectacular day.”

“Just try and get out of it.” She smirked at him. “I will look forward to that.” She toasted him with her cup. “To you, _mi Esposo_.”

“To you, _mi Esposa._ ” He raised his cup to her and touched the other cup. “May our happiness be just beginning.”

She sniffed her flowers once again. “Now that I have you, I am sure it will.” She set the cup and vase down. Her lips pressed down on his once again. “Perhaps though, we could…?” She motioned toward the bed.

“Oh you think so, do you?” He coughed. _Desire_ glittered in his eyes.

“Zorro owes me some more time for his ride. Can we have a little more time?” she requested.

“For you, _Amor_ , the world awaits.” He pulled the drapes and guided her back toward another round of _Love’s_ bliss.

In such ways are certain matters resolved. _Love_ , after all, demands a higher place than _Justice_ on that morning.

And not even Zorro could refuse that call….

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Everyone, for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Take care!


End file.
